My OC's with short stories involving them sometimes maybe?
by Leapinglemur
Summary: Not so much a story as a profile of my original characters and their back stories, as short and straightforward or long and unnecessarily detailed as they might be. Comments and criticisms are welcome, all I ask as that you're polite.
1. Shirkan

**Shirkan.**

 **Race:** Troll.

 **Subspecies:** Half Dark troll half Island(Darkspear)troll.

 **Known languages:** Zandali, Orcish, Common, Taurahe, and Thalassian with a basic understanding of Darnassian due to the similarities between them.

 **Sex:** Male.

 **Sexual orientation:** Straight.

 **Age:** 24.

 **Birthday:** January 10th.

 **Class:** Fury warrior/Barbarian/Berserker.

 **Trade Skills:** Mining, Skinning, Cooking, Fishing, and Archaeology.

 **Professions:** Adventurer/centurion in the Horde army/diplomat to the troll tribes.

 **Affiliation:** Horde.

 **Height:** 9 feet 10 inches.

 **Weight:** 650 pounds of muscle.

 **Build:** Heavily muscled.

 **Dominant hand:** Ambidextrous.

 **Hair:** Dark green, almost black mid back length hair in a multitude of braids.

 **Skin:** Dark purple skin covered in tattoos of the Loa.

 **Face:** Ignoring the rest of his body, Shirkan has a relatively average face, while definitely not ugly he doesn't stand out.  
He has sharp yellow eyes with good night vision and large, thick tusks curving upwards out the sides of his mouth, stopping about eye level.

 **Armor:** Wears Amani plate minus the chest piece with his left arm fully covered by armor and without the right shoulder guard.

 **Jewelry/body-art:** Tribal-style tattoos of the Loa Nalorakk( /Nalorakk), Shirvallah( /Shirvallah), and Akali( /Akali), as well as those of the ancients Goldrinn( /Goldrinn), and Agamaggan( /Agamaggan) cover his chest, back and arms.

 **Weapons:** Duel wields Zin'rokh, Destroyer of Worlds and Jin'rohk, The Great Apocalypse.

 **Personality:** Despite his intimidating appearance and insane class specialization, outside of combat Shirkan is a very easygoing happy individual.  
Rarely taking anything outside of a battle seriously, he is very difficult to anger.  
When battle calls however,his personality does a complete 180.  
He becomes a monster on the battlefield using his incredible strength to easily duel-wield the ancient troll great-swords Zin'rokh, Destroyer of Worlds and Jin'rohk, The Great Apocalypse.  
With his Berserker training he is easily able to ignore all but the most grievous of wounds, any pain he would feel instead going to fuel his monstrous strength.  
 **  
Back story:** From a young age Shirkan was raised on tales of the Mighty Zul'jin, and his wish to once again unite all the troll tribes under a single banner. Taking this dream for his own, he began traveling the world when he came of age, doing whatever it took he slowly integrated himself with other tribes of trolls, learning their ways and customs and gaining the favor of their Loa.  
He was part of the group that freed the Gurubashi from Hakkar the soulflayer's tyranny, gaining Zin'rokh in the process.  
When Zul'jin went mad Shirkan took it as a personal duty to end the threat his childhood hero presented, with the help of other heroes Zul'jin was defeated and Shirkan claimed Jin'rohk from his corpse.  
When the Drakkari of Northrend began sacrificing their Loa he stepped in to stop them, though mostly unsuccessful, the few he managed to save were extremely grateful and granted him their eternal favor.  
While he was in favor of what the Zandalari were trying to do in bringing all the tribes together, he firmly opposed how they were going about it.  
"There simply are not enough of us left to challenge the whole of Azeroth, trying to dominate the world like we did 16,000 years ago would only lead to our extinction, we need to find a way to live alongside the other races, not exterminate them."

 **Special Traits:** Due to being deeply in the favor of not only his own tribes Loa, but the Loa of other tribes as well Shirkan's healing factor is insane even by troll standards, able to recover from most injuries within minutes or even seconds.  
He is even capable of regrowing limbs as he found out after losing his right arm at the shoulder during a battle, it took seven hours to grow back and had no muscle tone, basically just skin and bone and the regeneration process was exhausting.  
So even though he knows that his limbs will grow back he still tries his very best to avoid losing them as the regeneration process sucks.

 **Connections:** Older sibling to Rinwazi, Raizzariza, and Xarda, and best friends/friends with benefits with Magkora, friendly acquaintance to Sahvari, Arawn, and Amadahy.

 **Religion:** Shirkan worships all the Loa, the troll gods Dubra'Jin, Zim'Abwa, Zim'Rhuk, and Zim'Torga, the titan Aggramar, and the demigods Agamaggan and Goldrinn.


	2. Rinwazi

**Rinwazi(Hates her full name, goes by Rin).**

 **Race:** Troll.

 **Subspecies:** Island(Darkspear)troll.

 **Known languages:** Zandali, Orcish, Common, Taurahe, Ursine, and Darnassian with a basic understanding of Thalassian.

 **Sex:** Female.

 **Sexual orientation:** Bisexual.

 **Breast size:** Average for a troll(large B to small C).

 **Age:** 22.

 **Birthday:** April 8th.

 **Class:** Druid.

 **Trade Skills:** Skinning, Cooking, Herbalism, first aid, and Alchemy, Passable at Leather-working & Tailoring.

 **Professions:** Adventurer/explorer/botanist/zoologist.

 **Affiliation:** Cenarion circle.

 **Height:** Tall for a female at 7 feet 5 inches.

 **Weight:** 250 pounds.

 **Build:** Athletic.

 **Dominant hand:** Left.

 **Hair:** Light, forest green shoulder length hair done up with sticks in clumps.

 **Fur:** Aqua colored fur, slightly longer and coarser than the average troll.

 **Face:** Rin has a strong, slightly feminine face that while not traditionally beautiful is very attractive nonetheless(or would be if she stopped glaring for two seconds).  
She has bright orange eyes and small thin tusks coming straight out the front of her mouth and immediately curving upwards, about two inches long.

 **Armor:** Leather harness, loincloth, bracers, and shin-guards.

 **Jewelry/body-art:** A couple simple hoop earrings in each ear.

 **Weapons:** Nature magic.

 **Personality:** Loud, short-tempered, and aggressive are all words that describe Rin(use her full name at your own risk).  
While not a genius, Rin is hardly stupid and does posses a large amount of common sense and is infuriated by people who are lacking in that department(morons(her brothers)).  
She does have a softer side, serene, calm, and joyful, but only nature and children seem to bring it out, and only when she thinks no one is watching.  
She does truly love and worry about her(idiot)brothers, it just so happens that her worry manifests itself as yelling and violence.

 **Backstory:** From the moment she was born Rin has always felt drawn to nature, fascinated by how it was simultaneously chaotic yet ordered in the chaos, brutal and unforgiving yet never unnecessarily cruel, calm and serene at first glance yet bursting with activity if you have the awareness to see it.  
By the time she could walk, Rin had fully explored the Echo Isles and gained an understanding of all the plants and animals that call them home.  
By age ten the girl had probably explored half of Kalimdor, much to the worry and displeasure of her parents, without permission or warning she would just up and disappear for weeks or months at a time only to return with a self-satisfied grin and stories of the plants, animals, and nature spirits she had encountered. Rin never had formal training as a druid, her deep understanding of and connection to the natural world causing her powers to naturally manifest on their own. That is not to say, however, that she never had help.  
When her powers first manifested themselves curiosity drove her to seek out someone who could explain them to her, leading her to Thunder Bluff and Arch-druid Hamuul Runetotem.  
Hamuul was shocked by the power of the then twelve-year-old girl, stating "Never have I seen natures power manifest so strongly in one so young, and a troll no less."  
Hamuul then offered to personally teach her to use her gifts, but Rinwazi respectfully declined stating "I thank you for ya offer arch-druid, but it be nature that gave me my power, and it gonna be nature that teaches me ta wield it."  
Being the intelligent girl that she is however, she would not decline help when needed.  
Life took an unpleasant turn for the whole family when Rin was thirteen, Her parents had gone to Booty Bay to visit Shirkan, who was there gaining the trust of the various troll tribes of Stranglethorn Vale, and on the way back to Kalimdor their ship was attacked by pirates.  
There were no survivors.  
Rin suddenly found herself taking on the roll of mother to her then eleven year old twin brothers while still four years away from adulthood herself.  
Shirkan, devastated over the deaths of his mother and step father, and partly blaming himself as he was the only reason they were even on the ship, immediately planned to drop everything and come home to help raise his younger brothers, but Rin, knowing how important his dream was to him, told him that she could handle it herself and that he needs to complete his goal before coming home.  
Raising twins when you are still a child yourself however, is not easy as Rin quickly found out, especially when one frequently disappears much as she did, only to reappear with some strange animal(usually deadly)as a pet, and the other is too quick-witted and light-footed for his own(or anyone's)good, seemingly always able to immediately counter anything anyone says and often finding himself in possession of things that don't belong to him.  
In fact raising her brothers is what turned her in to the loud, short-tempered, aggressive woman she is today, her original personality was a perfect balance of that, and the one she displays when around children and nature.

 **Special Traits:** Due to being self-taught, Rinwazi's arsenal of spells is less comprehensive than most fully trained druids, but her high level of power and the skill with which she wields it more than make up for the overall lack of knowledge.  
She is a competent healer, though nothing to write home about.  
She is very skilled with the 'wrath' spell, and is able to fire off three in the time it would take anyone else to cast one, she can overcharge the spell to about three times normal power and size, though with increased cast time to go with it, and she can even duel cast, firing off a wrath with each hand, though weaker and smaller than normal.  
She seamlessly communicates with plants, animals and the forces of nature themselves, effortlessly summoning up thorny vines to trap, crush, or even rip apart her enemies, swarms of stinging/biting insects to distract or devour her opponent, she can even call on the power of nature to temporarily awaken and grant mobility and sentience to the trees.  
Rin's favorite ability however, and the one she is most proud of is her shape-shifting.  
Because she was never trained formally,she never quite mastered the ability to shift her gear with her, leading to her clothing choice, easy to get out of when lacking opposable thumbs.  
Rin seems to be able to shift in to any non-magical, non-sentient animal she has spent an extended period of time around, her current known forms numbering in the mid forties.  
Rin's most amazing talent was learned from studying the worgen, when she first encountered the worgen, she was in awe of the perfect physical balance of beast and humanoid upon discovering that the worgen curse originated with a sect of druids she made it her goal to find that perfect balance herself, and after years of practice she finally pulled it off and is currently capable of going hybrid with her wolf(basically a worgen, just more trolly), cat, bear, bird(for all intents and purposes a harpy), and elk form.  
She can't yet do more hybrid forms as she has to re-learn them from the ground up for every animal.

 **Connections:** Younger sister of Shirkan and older sister to Raizzariza and Xarda, friends with Magkora and Amadahy and has a friendly rivalry and occasional romance with Sahvari.

 **Religion:** Rinwazi worships the Loa of her tribe, the Earthmother, the titan Eonar the demigods Cenarius, Malorne, and Aessina, and reveres the red and green dragon-flights.


	3. Raizzariza

**Raizzariza** (His name is a mouthful so he usually goes by Rai or Raizza).

 **Race:** Troll.

 **Subspecies:** Island(Darkspear)troll.

 **Known languages:** Zandali, Orcish, Common, and Goblin.

 **Sex:** Male.

 **Sexual orientation:** Straight/borderline bi, he is not opposed to the idea of being with another male, but will only consider it if a female is involved.

 **Age:** 20.

 **Birthday:** June 19th.

 **Class:** Combat rogue/Duelist.

 **Trade Skills:** Engineering, Skinning, Alchemy, First aid, and Cooking.

 **Professions:** Assassin/bounty hunter/thief for hire/privateer/mercenary.

 **Affiliation:** The Assassins League/Steamwheedle Cartel.

 **Height:** 7 feet 2 inches.

 **Weight:** 240 pounds.

 **Build:** Athletic/muscular.

 **Dominant hand:** Ambidextrous.

 **Hair:** White hair in a single, shoulder length braid.

 **Fur:** Short, fine bluish purple fur.

 **Face:** Rai is, in a word, hot. His dark gold, half lidded eyes constantly seem to dance with a mischievous inner light, thick upturned tusks grow sideways out of a mouth that seems always on the verge of curling into an I-know-something-you-don't-know grin, the ladies can't resist him.

 **Armor:** Sturdy, flexible leather pants, strong, lightweight metal shin-guards and bracers, finger-less leather gloves, a leather headband, and a simple light linen shirt on his torso as he prefers to rely on his ability to dodge and parry attacks rather than armor.

 **Jewelry/body-art:** Three gold studs in his right ear and a small silver ring in his left ear.

 **Weapons: T** wo single shot pistols hidden behind his back, hand crafted by Rai himself, accurate to 50 feet in the hands of a master.  
Sturdy dwarf made sword breaker, wields in his right hand. Fairly heavy, mild corrosive enchantment begins to eat through most other metals on contact.  
Lightweight but strong rapier in his left hand. Fairly plain and unadorned but exceedingly well made. Mirror polish on the blade, useful for reflecting light into opponents eyes. Extremely lightweight, weighing just under a pound, can't identify the metal used for the blade but definitely not steel. Enchanted, actively repels dirt and fluid and seems to be immune to corrosion.

 **Personality:** Seemingly arrogant(it's an act to make his opponents underestimate him), usually laughing or smiling, even in battle.  
Every time he sees a pretty girl, regardless of race, he immediately attempts to charm his way in to her bed, and succeeds more often than not(Rai's a very smooth talker when he want's to be).  
Only two things seem to piss him off, slavery, and the harming of non-combatants, particularly children.  
If Rai ever sees some one harming a child, it doesn't matter who they are, what position they hold, or how strong they are.  
At some point in the near future Rai will kill them, subtly of course, he doesn't want to be arrested or executed, but it's not a matter of if he's going to kill them, but when.

 **Backstory:** Raizzariza has always been too clever for his own good, at the tender age of five he could outsmart and talk circles around people three times his age and by nine he could walk up to your face, kick you in the shin, and then spend five minutes perfectly countering all your accusations and convincing you to apologize to him.  
Possessing hands and feet nearly as quick as his mind, he found himself stealing things just to keep entertained, at age ten, one of his favorite pastimes was to 'poorly' pickpocket someone, and then in the midst of getting accused, subtly slipping the object back into their pocket claiming to have never taken it, upon realizing that their possessions are all where they should be, they usually become embarrassed by their outburst and apologize, whereupon Rai just smiles and tell them not to worry about it, and then empties all their pockets without notice as they walk away.  
Another favorite activity at that age was to sneak into someones house and hide all their stuff in closets, trunks, cupboards and drawers, and then hide somewhere nearby and watch their reactions as they think they've been robbed.  
When Raizza turned thirteen, two years after the deaths of his parents, he decided it was time to lessen the burden he and Xarda were placing on their sister Rin, and went to Orgrimmar to be formally trained as a rogue.  
Initially refused due to his young age, through a combination of quick wit, not inconsiderable skill, and sheer stubborn persistence he finally managed to get the rogues of Orgrimmar to agree to train him.  
Rai took to the training like a fish to water, his already impressive stealth/pickpocketing skills becoming refined and focused, he learned to craft many poisons, both lethal and nonlethal, and how to silently execute an unaware enemy.  
By far Rai's favorite aspect of the training was dueling, though great at subtlety and assassination, something about open, one on one(though never fair, rogues fight dirty after all)combat called to him and it is in combat that he truly excels.  
Rai finished his training in just three short years and at age sixteen left his homeland of Durotar to become a Privateer for the Steamwheedle Cartel.  
Over the next two years, Rai used his position and contacts in the cartel to discover the whereabouts of the pirates that killed his parents seven years ago, they ruled over a small, uncharted island about 150 miles south-east of Stranglethorn Vale.  
After discovering the location of the pirates island, Raizzariza begged the captain of the ship he served on to launch an attack on the pirates, but the captain refused, stating that he wouldn't risk cartel property on one man's desire for revenge.  
Frustrated by the cartels unwillingness to help, but still understanding their reasoning, Rai left the cartel after marking the location of the island on his map and went to check it out himself.  
The pirate compound was practically a fortress, ten foot tall stone walls surrounding a large collection of wooden buildings, housing at least two, maybe three hundred pirates, guard towers at every gate and every fifty feet along the wall, at least two archers or riflemen in every tower, and armed guards with dogs patrolling the perimeter.  
This task could not be accomplished alone, even for one of Raizza's prodigious skill, _"And besides"_ , said Raizza to himself, _"It would be selfish to take revenge on my own, this is a family affair."  
_ Returning home, Rai quickly located his sister Rin and simply said. "I found them." Rin, knowing immediately what he meant asked. "What's the plan?" "I need you to go find Xarda," said Rai. "With your ability to talk to nature it shouldn't be to hard for you." "Since we already know the general area that Shirkan will be in I'll go get him and meet you and Xarda in Booty Bay one week from now."  
With all four siblings gathered together they stormed the pirates compound, four trolls against three hundred pirates.  
Not a single pirate left that island alive.  
Not long after slaughtering the pirates and returning home, Rai found a note that had somehow been placed upon his person without his knowledge, opening it, it simply read. _"You have caught our interest, if if you wish to know what this means then come to Ravenholdt, you have one week after reading the invitation before the offer expires."_ Of course Rai was intrigued that he had caught the interest of someone that is at least as skilled as he is, and so set out for Ravenholdt at once.  
It took Rai two days to find out where Ravenholdt was even located, and another three to get there.  
After arriving, Rai found himself in the midst of the Assassins League, they had been watching Rai since he was fifteen and were impressed by his skills, but as the League only allows the best of the best, Rai had to prove himself by completing one task for each current member.  
Needless to say, Rai completed all their tasks with flying colors and within a three months was an expert level member of the Assassins League.

 **Special Traits:** Despite his personality, Rai is actually very smart and capable of staying three steps ahead of his opponents in battle.  
He is very skilled at sleight of hand, and distraction, easily capable of picking pockets or even stealing a necklace right off someones neck, a ring off their finger, or even removing a piercing unnoticed.  
Rai has always had unnaturally quick reflexes, to the point of being able to catch an arrow or even a crossbow bolt mid-flight, he claims that he can even deflect bullets, but the only ones who may have seen him do so are dead.  
Unlike most rogues, Raizza prefers open combat over stealth, that does not mean he fights fair though.  
Rai's combat style revolves around his speed, agility, and precision, encompassing dodges, parry's, quick, precise attacks, and cheap shots.  
Raizza usually begins combat with a taunt, and never stops, with as clever and observant as he is it doesn't take long before he's in their heads pushing all of their buttons, because unless you're fighting a Berserker, the angrier they get the sloppier they get.  
Rai will not hesitate to use other dirty tricks either, groin kicks, dirt, sand, crushed glass, or pepper juice to the eyes are all fair game.  
The favored trick of Raizzariza though, is to mid battle, allow his opponent to knock one of his weapons out of his hand or otherwise 'lose' one, put an oh shit look on his face, and start backing away while 'frantically' trying to defend himself with only one weapon, then, when he feels that his enemy has become overconfident and left himself open, Rai quickly reaches behind his back, grabs one of his hidden pistols, and puts a bullet between his opponent's eyes, the looks on their faces the split second before their deaths are always priceless.  
Rai's a great shot with his pistols, able to get a head-shot on a running man at fifty feet.

 **Connections:** Younger brother of Shirkan and Rinwazi, twin brother of Xarda, friends with Magkora, Sahvari, and Amadahy, drinking buddies with Arawn, enjoys pissing off Telperion, especially by occasionally sleeping with his twin sister Laurelin, has a strong rivalry with Aerindil, whenever they need to work together they constantly try to outdo one another.

 **Religion:** Raizzariza worships the Loa of his tribe.

 **Theme song(Because why not):** Rogues do it from behind by Elite Tauren Chieftains, and/or Tonight I'm Fuckin you by Enrique Iglesias, depending on the situation.


	4. Xarda

**Xarda.**

 **Race** Troll.

 **Subspecies:** Island(Darkspear)troll.

 **Known languages:** Zandali, Orcish, Common, and Taurahe.

 **Sex:** Male.

 **Sexual orientation:** Unknown.

 **Age:** 20.

 **Birthday:** June 19th.

 **Class:** Hunter/Beastmaster.

 **Trade Skills:** Skinning, Leather-working, Herbalism, Fishing, Cooking, and first aid.

 **Professions:** None.

 **Affiliation:** Unaffiliated(Xarda's just a wanderer, with no real ties to any faction or organization.)

 **Height:** 7 feet 2 inches.

 **Weight:** 230 pounds.

 **Build:** Athletic/muscular.

 **Dominant hand:** Left.

 **Hair:** Large forest green crest.

 **Fur:** Short, coarse aqua fur interspersed with many bite, claw, burn, bullet, arrow, and blade scars.

 **Face:** Though Xarda has the same basic facial structure as his brother Rai he will never be considered traditionally attractive.  
Half of his left ear is gone, along with most of his left tusk, and he has four thick scars starting just above and behind what's left of his ear, and ending on the left side of his chin(got bitch-slapped by a bear).  
He has dark red-brown eyes and his remaining tusk is long and not unlike that of a mammoth.

 **Armor:** Black dragonscale leggings and vest, silithid chitin shin and shoulder guards, devilsaur hide belt and bracers, shark skin gloves, and a raptor skull helmet, all handmade by Xarda from the remains of his most memorable kills.

 **Jewelry/body-art:** none.

 **Weapons:** For long-range, Xarda wields a powerful handmade longbow that can easily and accurately send an arrow 500 yards.  
For close range combat Xarda possesses a spear and two tomahawks, all of which can be thrown at mid range or used hand to hand.

 **Personality:** Around friends and family Xarda is quite talkative and relaxed, always willing to help his twin drive Rin up the wall with some prank, or to turn the tables and help big sister Rin stop Rai from doing something stupid.  
When around strangers or in large groups Xarda's personality shifts dramatically, he becomes quiet and aloof, only speaking when addressed directly, and even then only with short, one or two word answers when possible, he also appears slightly nervous, and looks as though he might bolt at any given opportunity.  
Xarda has always preferred the company of animals to people, claiming that all sentient beings, regardless of race, faction, or alignment, are too complicated.  
There are too many rules in civilized society, rules that often don't make sense, not like the wild, there is only one rule in the wild, and that is survival of the fittest, simple and to the point, if you're strong you thrive and if you're weak then your death helps others to thrive.

 **Backstory:** Xarda has always had an affinity for animals.  
Before he could even walk he had formed a bond with one of the lynx cubs common to the Echo isles, and it just continued from there.  
He made his first bow and hunted his first animal when he was six years old, despite his affinity for animals he understands the natural order, for one thing to live something else must die, there is nothing wrong with hunting for food, or killing to preserve your own life.  
When is comes to hunting other predators though, Xarda will only do so if they are sick, injured, or in defense of his own or his family's lives.  
At age eight, Xarda started to take after his older sister and would spontaneously disappear for extended periods of time, usually returning with a new animal friend, and they were friends, the word pet implies ownership and that the 'pet' is inherently inferior to it's 'owner', where as Xarda has always considered them his equals.  
For all of Xarda's gifts with animal-kind, he was completely inept with other sentient beings, outside of his family he only ever had two or three friends growing up.  
Upon coming of age, Xarda left his homeland and renounced his citizenship to the Horde, becoming a neutral wanderer, but he still gathers together with his family for eleven weeks throughout the year, one week each for Shirkan's, Rin's, and his and Rai's birthdays, one week for the anniversary of their parents deaths, one week for the anniversary of their revenge on the pirates, two weeks for Winters Veil, a week for the Midsummer fire festival, two day's for Brewfest, a week for the Lunar festival, a week for Pilgrims bounty, and two day's each for the Harvest festival and Hallows end.

 **Special traits:** Xarda's affinity for animals allows him to, near instantaneously, understand and befriend any animal he sets his sights on.  
Unlike many other hunters pets, Xarda's companions follow him because they wish to,not because they were trained to, their bonds are so deep that it's as though they can actually speak to one another.  
Though he has had many companions in his short life, only three currently follow him.

 **Talon:** A male, black skinned raptor from The Barrens and Xarda's oldest companion, having formed their bond when Xarda was thirteen.  
The raptors of Azeroth, and the Barrens in particular are incredibly intelligent, being borderline sentient.  
They can build crude structures out of mud and grasses to live in, and create and adorn themselves in simple jewelry.  
The Barrens raptors are capable of forming complex battle plans and carrying out well planned, complex attacks on small settlements and convoys.  
The reason why the raptors can coordinate so well is the fact that, unlike any other animal out there, the raptors actually have a fully fleshed out, functional language, and can learn to understand other languages, but due to the structure of their mouth and vocal chords they are unable to speak any language but their own.  
In their years together, Xarda has learned the raptor language and can both understand and fluently speak it, allowing him to actually have, full, two sided conversations with Talon.

 **Zuri:** A large female spotted hyena, has been bonded to Xarda for about five years.

 **Gullinbursti:** An enormous(nearly the size of a pony), golden skinned, armor plated boar, and the newest of Xarda's companions.  
Xarda found Gullinbursti in a quilboar camp he was raiding for supplies, the quilboar, planning to use Gullinbursti as a weapon, had through some twisted means, grafted heavy armor plates to his back, shoulders, thighs, and face.  
Xarda, not standing for this abuse, slaughtered the small group of quilboar and saved Gullinbursti, forever gaining a new companion.

Xarda is a master of wilderness survival, his knowledge of useful plants and animals is unmatched, except maybe by his sister.  
He is an incredible archer, and with his hand made, seven foot four inch, two hundred and ten pound draw weight longbow, he can fire a large, heavy arrow accurately and with enough force to knock an ogre on his ass at three hundred yards, and a maximum range of over five hundred yards,though he's only accurate up to three hundred and eighty yards, while enhancing his vision with aspect of the hawk.  
A master tracker, Xarda can follow any target, through any terrain, in any weather, as long as the trail is less than two weeks old.  
Though Xarda is a troll, and as such has an enhanced healing factor, he is covered in a multitude of scars.  
Most trolls heal fast enough that their wounds don't scar, or if they do then not for long, only the most grievous of wounds leaving a lasting mark.  
Xarda's scars are, in a way, intentional, he does not carve them in to his own body, but any time he takes a wound that he feels he should have been able to avoid he does everything in his power to insure that it scars, as a reminder of what not to do if there's a next time.

 **Connections:** Younger brother of Shirkan and Rinwazi, twin brother of Raizzariza, friendly with Magkora and Sahvari.

 **Religion:** Xarda worships the Loa of his tribe and reveres the Earthmother, Cenarius, Malorne, Aessina, Goldrinn, and Agamaggan.


	5. Celduin Dawngazer

**Celduin Dawngazer.**

 **Race:** Blood Elf.

 **Known languages:** Thalassian, Darnassian, Common, Orcish, Eredun, and Goblin.

 **Sex:** Male.

 **Sexual orientation:** Straight.

 **Age:** 326.

 **Birthday:** July 1st.

 **Class:** Warlock(Ex-mage) transitioning to demon hunter.

 **Trade Skills:** Tailoring, Enchanting, Cooking, and First aid.

 **Professions:** Adventurer/mercenary/demon exterminator.

 **Affiliation:** Sha'tar, formerly of the Kirin Tor.

 **Height:** 6 feet 3 inches.

 **Weight:** 195 pounds.

 **Build:** Wiry/athletic .

 **Dominant hand:** Right.

 **Hair:** Washed out whitish-blond hair reaching his mid-back and a small pointed goatee.

 **Skin:** Pale, sickly white skin thinly stretched over an athletically muscular yet slightly skeletal frame.

 **Face:** His face, once attractive, is prematurely lined due to overuse of demonic energies, he has tired, sunken, fel-green eyes and small, short horns beginning to grow out of his forehead, still small enough to cover with his hair, his expression, cold indifference, though with a slight hint of sarcastic amusement.

 **Armor:** Sturdy leather boots, pants, gloves, and sleeveless vest of densely woven spider silk, as light as cotton yet as strong as basic chain-mail, and a thick robe of the same material, designed to be easily torn away and discarded should melee combat become necessary.

 **Jewelry/body-art:** Black tribal-like tattoos scrolling up each arm, across his shoulders, and down his chest and back, they glow fel green when he channels demonic energy(imagine Illidan's tattoos, only less jagged, more smooth, flowing, and intricate).

 **Weapons:** Wields a Spellbreaker's double bladed sword, summons demons, and wields fire, shadow, and fel magic, and can temporarily take on a demonic form for a huge boost in power.

 **Personality:** Fairly cold and apathetic with some deep seated self loathing, but also a sarcastic sense of humor.

 **Backstory:** The oldest child of a High Elf Spellbreaker father and Ranger mother, Celduin was trained in both magical and martial skills from a young age. Preferring, and showing more natural aptitude for the magic, Celduin enrolled in the Mage academy when he came of age, though he still made sure to train his body and weapon skills at least twice a week.  
After graduating the academy in the top thirty percent of his class, Celduin left Quel'thalas and at forty three years old joined the Kirin Tor.  
Not long after joining, Celduin noticed that most of the other Mages were, for lack of a better word, squishy, out of shape, completely lacking any sort of physical conditioning.  
Celduin, curious as to the reason behind the lack of fitness, asked several of his fellow Mages why they ignore their physical condition, the answer was the same across the board. "Why should I bother with my body?" "Magic is superior to might, there is no problem it cannot solve,and any time I spent improving myself physically would take away from my magical improvement."  
Frustrated by their lack of foresight(I mean really, what happens when you're fighting a melee specialist who's lucky/skilled enough to still be standing when you've run out of mana, or a foe who's immune to magic, you're dead that's what)but knowing that there was nothing to be done about it, Celduin continued his studies and steadily rose through the ranks, and after a relatively short period of seventeen years, was granted the rank of Arch-Mage at age sixty, and the position of teacher to the new recruits.  
Now in a position of power, Celduin decided to bring up the issue of physical ineptitude to the council of six, the leaders of the Kirin Tor, and supposedly, among the most intelligent beings on Azeroth.  
Unfortunately the masters suffered from the same arrogance and lack of foresight as the students, frustrated, Celduin decided that regardless of the councils opinion, he was going to try to teach his students the benefits of physical competence.  
Needless to say, it did not go well, though some students seemed to understand the benefits and were interested, most were completely dismissive of the idea and even openly mocked Celduin for wasting his time with his body when he should be mastering spells.  
Celduin would not be dissuaded, and continued trying to teach physical fitness alongside magic, eventually, many students stopped showing up completely, some even complaining to the council.  
The council wasted no time after getting the complaints, and removed Celduin from a teaching position, but they would let him keep the title of Arch-Mage provided he finally drop the physical fitness nonsense.  
Enraged, Celduin planned to show them all how shortsighted they truly were.  
The next morning, in broad daylight, Celduin calmly walked up to the entrance of the Arch-Mage's library, and proceeded to obliterate the front wall with an enormous barrage of magic, draining a good sixty percent of his reserves.  
Wasting no time, he rushed to the basement, where the vault, the place where all the books, scrolls, and magical objects deemed to dark/dangerous to be used were stored and using another thirty percent of his power he destroyed the vault door and rushed in, grabbing as many books, scrolls, and objects as he could and hurriedly stuffing them in to his extra-dimensional bag of holding.  
Upon using the time he allotted himself(enough to clean out about half the vault)he fled back to the entrance of the library where, just as planned, the council of six, and a good fifteen other Mages stood waiting for him.  
"Ah councilors, what took you so long?" Said Celduin with a confidant smirk.  
"Celduin, have you taken leave of your senses, what in the Nether do you think you're doing?"  
"Just proving a point." He stated as he calmly got into a fighting stance.  
The councilors chuckled. "Please Celduin, we can sense that your reserves are almost depleted from here, just surrender peacefully and we won't have to kill you, what point could you possibly prove as you are.  
Celduin burst into hysterical laughter, "Why my poor, deluded councilors, that _IS_ THE POINT!" With that yell, Celduin used some of his remaining power for a magical flash-bang.  
While everyone was disoriented, Celduin rushed the council members, pulling twin wooden training swords out of his pack(he's just proving a point, he doesn't want to kill anybody), reaching the first councilman, Celduin spun to the right and cracked him over the temple with his right hand blade, dropping him like a sack of potatoes.  
Swiftly moving forward, Celduin swept the feet out from under the next councilor before kicking him in the head, sending him to join his compatriot in blissful unconsciousness.  
By this time most of the Mages had begun shaking off the effects of the flash-bang and began prepping their spells.  
Knowing he had mere seconds before things got a whole lot harder Celduin sprinted at the remaining councilmen, dropping to his knees, he slid between the two closest, swinging his practice swords out to his sides and shattering their kneecaps, leaving them conscious, but out of the fight(it is almost impossible to focus on casting a spell while in agony, especially if you're not accustomed to pain).  
Celduin spun towards the other two just in time to dodge a pair of fireballs aimed at his head, he fully avoided the first but the second was close enough that he lost an eyebrow and suffered minor burns to the side of his face.  
Rushing to the final two councilors while dodging spells from the rest of the fully recovered mages, Celduin arrived in front of them just as they were releasing their next spells.  
Celduin swiftly positioned himself so that one councilor was between him and the other and, using his blades, deflected the councilors hands just as he was releasing his spell, causing him to ignite his partners robes.  
Wasting no time, Celduin spun, elbowing the 'not-on-fire' councilman in the mouth and breaking his jaw, leaving him incapable of casting.  
As the final council member finally extinguished himself, Celduin hurled one of his blades end over end, colliding with his forehead and sending him to dreamland.  
Now down one weapon and surrounded by an ever increasing number of angry spell-casters, Celduin had only one option, run.  
Celduin bolted for the nearest alley, and in an amazing feat of athleticism, jumped clear over the heads of the Mages blocking it.  
Celduin knew that his only chance of escape was to get outside Dalaran's walls, as the city was warded against teleportation and portals.  
Celduin sprinted down the ally, doing his best to avoid the vast quantity of spells streaming after him, unfortunately, alleys by their very nature tend to be narrow, and don't leave a lot of room to dodge.  
Celduin took several hard hits, luckily, thanks to his High elven heritage, he possess a minor resistance to hostile magic, further enhanced by the small amount of Spellbreaker training his father subjected him to.  
Making it out of the alley with mostly minor injuries, Celduin hid himself and drank a mana and health potion, restored to about forty percent mana, and most of his injuries fading, Celduin created six mirror images of himself and ordered them to split up and draw as much attention as possible while he attempted to sneak out.  
Using the opportunity created by his mirror images, Celduin began sneaking to the nearest gate.  
Three hours, numerous close calls, and several unconscious Mages later, Celduin finally reached the gate, all that remained between him and freedom being fifty yards of open ground... And thirty guards.  
Not seeing any other options, Celduin summoned four more mirror images and, searching through the objects he liberated from the vault, he pulled out four summoning scrolls and, not even pausing to check what they contain, handed one to each mirror image and gave the order to charge out and activate the scrolls as close to the guards as possible, hopefully causing a large enough distraction to escape.  
The plan worked, too well unfortunately.  
The first scroll was fairly average, summoning a simple water elemental, The second called out a very large spider, the third was a powerful one, summoning an earth revenant, but the fourth is where it all went to hell, because the fourth scroll contained an infernal, and if that wasn't bad enough it wasn't a normal infernal, oh no, it was a siege-breaker, one of the enormous forty-plus footers.  
Knowing that he wasn't going to get a better opportunity than the one before him, Celduin bolted for the exit, circling around the terrified guards and distracted monsters, and sprinting straight between the infernal's legs and out of the gate.  
Clearing the reach of the wards, Celduin wasted no time in opening a portal to Quel'thalas, but before stepping through, he hesitated.  
Looking back at Dalaran, hearing the screams of his former compatriots and the roars of the infernal, he couldn't bring himself to flee.  
"ANAR'ENDAL DRACON!" He shouted. "I never wanted anyone to die, I have to go back and help them."  
He turned on his heel and, chugging another mana potion, ran back to the city.  
Running through the gates, Celduin unleashed an arcane barrage on the massive demonic construct, causing exactly no damage.  
Taking stock of the situation, Celduin looked around.  
The damage was incredible, many buildings were naught but rubble and the death toll was already in the twenties and rising.  
Bringing forth more mirror images, Celduin handed them his pack and said. "Three of you look through what we've taken and find something that can stop that thing and then bring it to me, the rest of you come with me, we're going to try to stop that thing from killing anyone else."  
Turning back to the battle, Celduin was pleased to see that the three first summons, seeing the infernal as the biggest(literally)threat, had chosen to ignore the Mages in favor of the living(in a sense) siege weapon.  
The spider was completely useless, simply bursting into flame when it got to close to the infernal's immolation aura.  
The water elemental, being made of water, was completely immune to the immolation aura, but sadly not so resistant to being stepped on.  
The earth revenant did the best, actually managing to get close and, with a mighty swing of it's large stone mace, barely cracked the stone that made up the infernal's foot.  
With a roar of rage, the infernal swung it's enormous fist downwards onto the revenant's head, the force of the impact knocking Celduin off his feet and leaving naught but a crater and a pancaked sheet of metal where the revenant once stood.  
Celduin quickly got back to his feet just in time to see a group of Mages release a barrage of fireballs against the construct.  
"YOU FOOLS!" He shouted. "WHY ARE YOU USING FIRE, IT'S HALF MADE OF FIRE!?"  
Unfortunately Celduin's shout distracted them, the infernal taking the opportunity to grab a large chunk of building and hurling it at the Mages, flattening them all.  
Celduin, seeing the deaths that he had caused, was momentarily shocked to inaction, but that shock quickly gave way to rage and, with a cry of fury, he launched into battle.  
Celduin and his mirror images began furiously casting every offensive spell in his repertoire, hoping that something, anything would work.  
Celduin quickly noticed that, though fire was useless(obviously), and it seemed to largely ignore arcane damage, frost magic seemed to, if not damage it, at least irritate it enough to keep it's attention.  
Now with a definite way to keep it focused on him, Celduin began leading the infernal out of the city, blasting it's face with a frost bolt every time it looked somewhere else.  
Just outside the city gates, the mirror images ordered to find a way to stop the demonic construct caught up to Celduin, one handing him his pack, and the other, an open spell-book.  
Taking the open book, Celduin read the page title out loud. "Enslave Demon." "Oh yes, this should do nicely".  
Celduin turned to his images. "Keep that thing moving away from the city while I try to memorize this spell, do not let anyone else die."  
As his images went to carry out his orders, Celduin looked over the spell. "Hmm, well the concept behind it doesn't seem that difficult, looks like the hardest part is going to be memorizing and speaking an entire paragraph in Eredun."  
Three minutes later, Celduin felt that it was now or never, and ran to catch up with the infernal.  
He arrived just in time to witness his last mirror image be destroyed by the angry construct, turning to Celduin, the infernal roared and began advancing.  
Keeping one eye on the infernal, Celduin quickly pulled out the book and, with one hand pointed at the construct, began reading the spell.  
On his first attempt he stuttered, rendering the spell useless, the second attempt was interrupted by the need to dodge a tree, thrown by the angry construct.  
As Celduin began his third attempt the infernal was almost in range, a quarter of the way through it takes a final step, half way, it roars, three quarters done, it rears back it's fist.  
Simultaneously, Celduin finishes the spell and the infernal throws it's punch, a collar of golden magic forms around the infernal's neck, and Celduin screams, "STOP!" Throwing his hands up in a pointless, thankfully unnecessary defense.  
The infernal's giant fist stopped just feet from crushing him into paste, he could feel the heat radiating off it's body, and, in the back of his mind he felt a bundle of burning rage, rage that must belong to the construct before him.  
Already feeling his control waning, Celduin did all he could think of.  
He ordered the construct to firmly grasp it's own head, and rip it off.  
The infernal did as ordered, and as it's head left it's body, the fel flames burning throughout it's body were extinguished, and the stones that made up it's body, no longer animated by demonic magic, simply fell to the ground, completely inert.  
Sitting down for a moment to catch his breath, Celduin thought back on the last several hours, about all the damage his actions caused, and most of all about all the lives that were lost due to his blasted pride.  
In the midst of his contemplation's, he decide he had to find out, had to know just how many lives his pride was responsible for, so, creating a small bird out of magic, he sent it into the city to discover the number of casualties and their names, so that he may always remember what he had done.  
After sending the familiar on it's mission, Celduin opened the portal back home and stepped through, knowing that he would gain the knowledge his familiar acquired when it dispelled.  
As Celduin was slowly making his way down the path to his family home, he heard a shout.  
"BIG BROTHER!" It was his ten-year old brother, Aerindil. "Big brother, what are you doing home?" "You usually only visit every two years but you were just here three months ago." Celduin gave a sad smile and ruffled Aerindil's hair. "It's good to see you again little brother, are mother and father home?" "I... I have something important to tell everyone." "Of course." Said Aerindil. "I'll let them know your home." Aerindil ran back towards the house, Celduin following at a more sedate pace, head hung low.  
Suddenly, Celduin froze up, several tears escaping along with a whispered. "Oh light, what have I done?"  
His familiar had dispelled, the death toll was ninety-seven.  
Celduin continued towards the house, trying to reign in his emotions, he paused outside the door just in time to hear. "Minn'da, Ann'da, guess what?"  
"What is it young one?" Asked their mother, Alahniel. "Big brother's home!" Aerindil responded. "Celduin, really, where is he?" Their father, Altarius asked.  
"I'm here." Said Celduin, stepping through the door. "It's good to see you again mother, and you father."  
His parent's, instantly able to sense something was wrong asked. "Celduin, what's happened?"  
"You might want to sit down for this." Said Celduin sadly. "It's kind of a long story(I'll say, I never meant to write this much for him, or for these events to even take place, it's as though my brain is just projectile vomiting all over his back story)."  
Over the next hour or so, Celduin told them everything, all the events leading up to, during, and after him 'proving his point', all ending with him arriving back here.  
Needless to say, his parent's were not pleased, his mother nearly in tears over what he had done and his father barely containing his rage.  
It was decided that due to the large number of lives that were lost, High king Anasterian Sunstrider would need to pass judgment on Celduin.  
The high king decided that Quel'thalas could and would not harbor or protect Celduin from the Kirin tor, as they would be well within their rights to demand his death for what he had done.  
Celduin was to be exiled from Quel'thalas, never to return.  
Celduin did not fight the decision, all he asked was for a day to say goodbye to his family.  
His request was granted, and after a day of tears and apologies, and promises to stay in touch through various means, he left.  
Knowing he could not return to civilized lands for a very long time, Celduin disappeared into the wilderness, using his now unlimited alone time to further study all that he took from the vault, for opening that book and learning that spell had sparked something in him, a sort of hunger, gnawing at the back of his mind.  
That hunger was for power, dark and twisted power, demonic power.  
Yes, the simple act of opening that book and speaking those twisted words had started him down the path of the Warlock.  
For over two hundred years Celduin devoted himself to learning all that he could on the subject of demons and demonic power, only taking breaks from his studies to visit with his family every decade or so.  
An interesting event took place in the two hundred and thirty-seventh year of his exile, the dark portal was opened, and the Orcish horde was unleashed upon the unsuspecting humans.  
Celduin never openly involved himself in the first war, choosing instead to observe from the shadows, he was particularly fascinated by the Orc warlocks, as their magic was nearly identical to what he had been learning from the stolen books, yet he had never seen anyone else from his own world wield it.  
Celduin's father Altarius was never one to stand by and do nothing when people were dying however, and despite his peoples desire to stay out of the conflict, he chose to go and help the humans, unfortunately losing his life when Stormwind fell(Celduin soon recovered his father's body and equipment, keeping the double-bladed sword for himself and giving Aerindil the face-guard and shield, and returning the body to Quel'thalas to be properly preserved).  
Celduin continued his silent observations until the humans were defeated and fled to Lordaeron, he followed them north and, secluding himself near the borders of Quel'thalas, he waited to see how his kin would react.  
He took on a larger role during the second war, as the Orcs had teamed up with the forest trolls and, after several attacks on the borders of Quel'thalas, the High elves chose to become fully involved.  
Due to his exile, Celduin could not openly involve himself in the war, but he still played a part.  
Celduin would frequently attack horde supply caravans or small, poorly defended outposts.  
He never hit anything major, but he did make things a little easier on the alliance, and a little more irritating for the horde.  
Unfortunately, Celduin's mother Alahniel took a crippling leg wound fighting a Forest Troll Berserker, she survived but her days as a ranger were over.  
After the Horde was pushed back to the Dark portal, Celduin sneakily inserted himself into the group that was created to follow them through and make sure they could never come back.  
He has remained in Outland ever since, further improving himself as a warlock, he felt the destruction of the Sunwell during the third war, as did all elves, but as he was already drawing on demonic power by that point the loss did not adversely affect him.  
He has returning to Azeroth briefly to aid in the battle against the Lich king and Deathwing, and again to explore Pandaria, but always returning to Outland after the battles are over.  
Not long before the re-opening of the Dark Portal, Celduin joined the Sha'tar and, with a fight fire with fire mentality, dedicated himself to fighting the Burning Legion, using their own corrupt powers against them.

 **Special traits:** As a warlock, Celduin specializes in demonology, the summoning and control of demons, and the wielding of demonic power.  
He is able to take on the form of a demon temporarily to greatly boost his power, and has learned to prolong the time he can stay in demon form by sacrificing his life force, gaining one extra minute of transformed time for one year off his life.  
Being an Ex-mage, Celduin can still use many of the spells he used to, but rarely does so as his shadow and fel magic are stronger.  
What stands out the most about him though, is his physical abilities, though he will never match a warrior's strength, a rogues speed, or a hunter's agility, he is never the less quite capable in melee combat, usually able to hold his own long enough to get a spell or two off.

 **Connections:** Oldest child of Altarius and Alahniel Dawngazer, older brother of Aerindil, Telperion and Laurelin, in a committed relationship with his succubus, Elerxia, serves under and friend to Zannatar, has almost been killed by Magkora multiple times due to her hatred of warlocks.

 **Religion:** Celduin worships the shadow.


	6. Aerindil Dawngazer

**Aerindil Dawngazer.**

 **Race:** High Elf.

 **Known languages:** Thalassian, Darnassian, Common, Orcish, Nazja, and Goblin.

 **Sex:** Male.

 **Sexual orientation:** Bisexual.

 **Age:** 276.

 **Birthday:** February 2nd.

 **Class:** Battlemage.

 **Trade Skills:** Herbalism and Inscription.

 **Professions:** Adventurer/bounty hunter(specializing in taking down other spellcasters).

 **Affiliation:** Kirin Tor.

 **Height:** 6 feet 5 inches.

 **Weight:** 210 pounds.

 **Build:** Athletic/slightly muscular.

 **Dominant hand:** Right.

 **Hair:** Short spiked red-brown.

 **Skin:** Lightly tanned.

 **Face:** Smooth, handsome, if slightly androgynous face, usually set in a self assured/borderline arrogant smirk, he has heterochromia, his left eye glowing a deep ocean blue, and the right glowing a bright, arcane purple.

 **Armor:** Crystalforge gauntlets and pauldrons, belt of the guardian, boots of the protector, pantaloons of arcane annihilation, helm of infinite visions, and an unadorned chain vest. as well as a spellbreakers shield. The red on the chain shirt changed to the same color as the shoulders, boots, belt and gloves, the gray changed to a pale whiteish gold, the brown becoming black, and the gold to silver.  
The shield colors changed to match the rest of the armor, and the helmet's red changed to purple.

 **Jewelry/body-art:** A small gold ring in his left ear and a tattoo of a bronze and a blue dragon wrapped around his right forearm.

 **Weapons:** Wields a semi-sentient single handed sword name SpellDrinker(recolored dragonscale-encrusted longblade. the aqua/teal color replaced with bronze and the gems glow arcane whiteish purple), being alive and semi-sentient, SpellDrinker can impart basic emotions and desires, such as hunger or excitement on it's wielder, and as it's name implies it can absorb all magical energy it comes in contact with, whether it be from a cast spell or cutting a spellcaster and absorbing his mana directly.

 **Personality: Extremely self confidant** , slightly boastful, and loud are all words that accurately describe Aerindil.  
He's a people person and his boundless energy and confidence draw people to him despite his boastful nature.  
He will usually go out of his way to help people that need it, all the while bragging of his skills.  
His arrogance does cause him to bite off more than he can chew from time to time, but luckily he is smart enough to ask for help when he really needs it, only to joke he had everything under control after the situation is resolved.

 **Backstory:** The second son of Altarius and Alahniel Dawngazer, Aerindil's early life was not much different than his older brother Celduin's.  
Like Celduin, Aerindil trained in the magical arts with his father while receiving physical training from his mother.  
And like his brother, Aerindil took more to the magical side of the training than the martial, much to his mother's disappointment.  
Aerindil spent far longer training with his parents than Celduin did, Not even entering the Mage academy until he was in his late thirty's, and graduating at fifty two.  
Wanting to join the Kirin Tor, but knowing that the damage his brother caused was still fresh in their minds even now, forty years later, he decided to wait.  
Aerindil spent the next fifty years of his life training with his parents, and attempting to learn several trade skills, though only Inscription and Herbalism stuck.  
Finally, over ninety years after Celduin's horrible mistake, Aerindil felt it was safe to join the Kirin Tor at the age of one hundred and two.  
Aerindil truly began to excel after being accepted, his magical skills improving by leaps and bounds, and while he did share his brother's sentiments regarding the physical incompetence of the other Mages, he was unwilling to draw attention to himself and chose to stay silent about it.  
Aerindil soon decided to devote himself to studying something he had always found fascinating, the Sunwell, more specifically, the connection between his entire race and that immense source of magical power.  
Though the Sunwell granted the entire High Elven race a strong, innate connection to the forces of magic, Aerindil had always wondered what would happen if that connection were broken, what if his race, which has been constantly connected to a source of pure magical power for over ten thousand years, was suddenly cut off from said power.  
Ready to satisfy his curiosity, Aerindil made the preparations and, everything in place, he looked deep within himself, found the connection, and severed it temporarily with a barrier of arcane energy.  
The sense of loss was immediate, to have something connected to you for your entire life up to this point suddenly severed, it was almost like losing a limb.  
Once he got over the shock, Aerindil thought to himself. _"That wasn't as bad as I was expecting, I think I'll leave the barrier in place for a while and see how things turn out, better keep my time outside the house to a minimum though, don't want to worry anyone if things go bad."  
_ It was a week before Aerindil was deeply affected, beginning with him breaking out in a cold sweat and the sense of loss had changed from an 'oh light it's gone' to a much more insistent 'need to get it back.'  
Some days after that he began shivering uncontrollably and not long after that he became jumpy, finding it difficult to focus.  
As time passed the symptoms kept getting worse, and by two months Aerindil had been repeatedly soaking through his clothes with sweat, his breath was coming in short frequent gasps and his heartbeat was incredibly erratic, he felt nauseous, his vision was blurring, and all previous symptoms had amplified.  
Finally, When Aerindil became convinced that his experiment might just kill him, his barrier faded and the magics of the Sunwell flooded back into his system.  
The results were instantaneous, his heart rate normalized, the shivering and shaking stopped, the nausea faded and he regained focus, and most importantly, the crushing need for magic disappeared entirely.  
Sitting up on his bed, Aerindil rubbed his aching head. "Well." He remarked. "That escalated rather quickly, if the Sunwell ever fails we'll be in serious trouble."  
Determined to get over his reliance on the Sunwell, Aerindil devoted all his time to attempting to cure himself of the addiction, as the years passed he discovered many things, like that you could control the withdrawals through meditation, or by absorbing the magical energy from an object or draining it from someone else, or that as miserable as they were, the withdrawals would not kill you.  
Eventually, after many years of trial and error, Aerindil had overcome the addiction, choosing to place a semi-permanent barrier between the Sunwell and himself, only removing the barrier in emergencies.  
The removal of the addiction was not perfect however, the sense of loss was still there and likely always would be, and there was always a craving for more magic gnawing at the back of his mind.  
Aerindil deemed both remainders tolerable and was fully capable of ignoring them, Aerindil sent copies of his research notes and findings to all the high elven members of the Kirin Tor, to his parents and to the king of Quel'Thalas, figuring that he had done all that was required of him and that everyone can do with the information what they will, Aerindil, now at the age of one hundred and eleven, returned to his normal studies.  
Now free of distraction, Aerindil devoted himself fully to the study of Magecraft, more specifically, the study of arcane magic.  
Aerindil was fascinated by the sheer versatility of the arcane specialization, more specifically, the underutilized (in his opinion) space/time manipulation, teleportation, portals, time alteration, he felt none of these were being used to their full potential.  
Set on his chosen path, Aerindil continued learning, his skills constantly improving, this continued uninterrupted for over a century.  
The first war broke out when Aerindil was two hundred and forty seven years old, The Orcish Horde pouring out of the dark portal and sacking the human kingdom of Stormwind where, unfortunately, Aerindil's father lost his life.  
Like the rest of his race(father excluded), Aerindil took a wait and see approach to the Orcs, feeling that as long as they didn't directly threaten Quel'Thalas there was no reason to involve himself in human problems.  
Six year later that all changed, The Orcs had formed an alliance with the forest trolls and marched on his homeland, Aerindil, along with the rest of his people, threw himself fully into the war effort.  
Spurred on by the desire to protect his homeland, and later by the wounding of his mother, Aerindil Fought fiercely in every battle he participated in, Orc and Troll alike falling to his magic and blade.  
After the Elves fully devoted themselves to the war effort things started turning around, the humans, who had suffered defeat after defeat at the hands of the Orcs and their allies, finally started winning.  
After pushing the Horde out of Quel'thalas, the Orc War-chief decide that the elves weren't worth the trouble and to focus on the humans, angering Zul'jin and causing him to take his trolls and abandon the horde.  
Over the next year, winning battle after battle, the Alliance of Lordaeron slowly but surely pushed the Horde back to the Dark Portal, and, eventually, through it.  
Twelve years later the third war began with the undead plague sweeping across the human kingdom of Lordaeron.  
Wanting to take an active roll from the get go, Aerindil went with Jaina Proudmoore to meet up with Prince Arthas and hopefully find a way to put a stop to the plague.  
He traveled with Arthas to Stratholme, where against the wishes of Jaina and Uther they began purging the city.  
Not long into the purging they encountered and fought the Dreadlord Mal'Ganis, who told them the answers they seek lie in Northrend.  
Aerindil stuck with the prince all the way to Northrend, finally abandoning him after Arthas, in his madness gave the order to destroy the ships that were there way home.  
Teleporting himself back to the mainland, Aerindil regrouped with Alliance forces and continued battling the scourge.  
When Arthas returned from Northrend as a death knight, and led the scourge in a march against Quel'Thalas, Aerindil, along with his mother and younger siblings, stood with the armies of Quel'thalas to protect their ancestral homeland.  
Unfortunately, the powerful magics of the high elves were unable to counter the sheer number of undead Arthas had at his disposal, Quel'Thalas fell, the Sunwell was corrupted and Ranger General Sylvanas Windrunner, along with a full ninety percent of the high elven race lost their lives.  
After the fall of Quel'Thalas, Aerindil and his family traveled to Kalimdor where they took part in the final battle against the burning legion, whereupon Archimonde was defeated and the world was saved. . . For the moment.  
Some time after the war, the magic withdrawals from the Sunwell's destruction began, ninety percent of the remaining high elves, led by the prince Kael'thas Sunstrider abandoned the Alliance and fled to Outland, now calling themselves blood elves in honor of their fallen brethren.  
Aerindil and his family were among the ten percent that remained loyal to the Alliance.  
Around four or five years after the end of the war, Aerindil was in need of a little extra money so he took a bounty hunting job.  
A group of satyrs had taken up residence in some ruins in Ashenvale forest and the local night elves were too busy trying to keep the horde out to stop the satyrs themselves.  
Aerindil cautiously approached the ruins, counting twelve satyrs he grinned. _"This should be a walk in the park"_ He thought before teleporting to the center of the ruins and loudly announcing his presence, hoping to group them together and kill them all at once.  
In retrospect that was a bad idea.  
It turns out that for every satyr he saw there were three he didn't, and he soon found himself surrounded by nearly fifty angry satyrs.  
Aerindil did well all things considered, he managed to kill half of them within five minutes but that nearly exhausted his mana reserves forcing him to switch to melee combat.  
About three minutes after switching to melee Aerindil had managed to kill another ten or so satyrs but in the process had once again gotten surrounded.  
Before he could teleport to a safer location a diagonal swing of a great-sword split him in half from shoulder to hip.  
By some miracle, Aerindil's shocked and terrified mind managed to pull a time reversal spell out of his ass and the next thing he knew he was in one piece thirty six seconds in the past, needless to say he immediately teleported away from the battlefield to figure out what the fuck just happened, and found himself surrounded by three enormous bronze dragons.  
They had come at the orders of Nozdormu the Timeless One, leader of the bronze dragonflight, to find the source of the temporal disturbance and fix it by any means necessary.  
The first dragon, a large female, was in favor of killing Aerindil to correct the time stream(technically Aerindil was supposed to die in that battle) and ensure that it never happened again.  
The second dragon, an ancient looking male, would rather erase all the knowledge of time manipulation from the young Mages mind and leave it at that.  
The final dragon, a comparatively young seeming female Aerindil soon learned was named Jeradormi, was fascinated by Aerindil's abilities and was of the mind that he should be observed and guided.  
After some debate the dragons reached a compromise, Aerindil's memory of how he reversed time would be removed(but all other memories are untouched, he still remembers reversing time, just not how he did it)and Jeradormi would be assigned to observe and guide him with strict orders to kill him if he ever figures out how to do it again.  
Several years later, during the war against the Lich King, Malygos the Spell-weaver, leader of the blue dragonflight began to wage his own war against mortal spell casters, as he had come to believe that all of Azeroths problems were caused by their reckless misuse of magic.  
Over the course of the Nexus war, as it came to be called, Aerindil fought bravely with his fellow Mages against the blue dragons, but was eventually captured and imprisoned by them.  
Fortunately for Aerindil, one of his regular guards, a young dragoness seeming just out of the whelp stage(mid teens to early twenties in human years), was not entirely on board with Malygos' plans.  
Over the course of several days, Aerindil and his strangely magnetic personality managed to convince Orendagosa, as that was her name, to not only free him, but to come with him and aid the mortal races against her former master.  
With Orendagosa's knowledge of Malygos' plans, the Kirin Tor quickly gathered a large cross factional, multiracial group of adventurers, Aerindil included, to end this war.  
With the help of Alexstrasza the life-binder and her red dragons, Aerindil and the adventurers finally brought down the Spell-weaver.  
The battle was long and the cost high, over half the group lost their lives, but it was done, the Nexus war was over.  
After everything had cooled down, Orendagosa decided that since her old leader was dead, and a new one had yet to be chosen, that she would take this opportunity to see more of the world, as so far her entire life has been spent in Northrend.  
And since Aerindil is the only mortal she really knows she figured she'd tag along with him for a bit("O-only because I already know you, i-it's n-n-not like I actually like you or anything, idiot").  
Aerindil now spends his time between furthering his understanding of arcane magic, adventuring to earn money, hanging out with two sexy dragons, and helping to save the world whenever a new threat manifests.

 **Special traits:** Aerindil is a very skilled arcane Mage, and has delved further into the arcane school than almost anyone else.  
His specialty is time/space manipulation, which grants him many abilities.  
Starting with his time abilities, Aerindil has learned to alter the flow of time around himself or other objects, for example, if he accelerates times effect on his body and mind it will appear as though the rest of the world is moving in slow motion, though in reality he is simply moving and thinking in fast forward.  
The downside to accelerating himself is that the faster he accelerates the faster he ages, and mortal bodies were never meant to move at those kinds of speeds, accelerating for more than a few seconds at a time causes severe muscle tearing, cracked bones, internal bleeding and terrible headaches.  
He can also alter the time flow around other people or objects, but that requires a significant amount of concentration and effort and simply isn't worth it in battle.  
He has even reversed time on one occasion, quite by accident, and has since been forbidden from ever attempting to do so again by the bronze dragonflight on the grounds that doing so could have cataclysmic repercussions(i.e. Disrupt the space-time continuum causing the universe to implode upon itself. . . Or something like that).  
The space manipulation involves portals and teleportation.  
Aerindil can freely teleport to any location he can see or anywhere within three miles that he has spent at least five minutes examining, and is capable of bringing a maximum of two people with him.  
In combat he often teleports around the battlefield, lending aid wherever it is needed.  
He can near instantaneously open a multitude of portals in a variety of sizes, from the size of a coin to large enough for a dragon, in any location he can see or has been to.  
Aerindil is one of the few beings that has mastered the use of portals as offensive and defensive weapons.  
Defensively, Aerindil will use them like a shield, for example, an enemy army unleashes an arrow volley at Aerindil's army, Aerindil opens an enormous portal between them and the arrows, which redirects them at the enemy.  
Offensively, he may open a portal beneath a charging enemy that exits a hundred feet off the ground, or maybe one in an active volcano causing lava to pour over his enemies.  
Portals are very versatile, but they are mana hogs, Aerindil can't spam them, he needs to constantly evaluate what would work best in any given situation so as not to drain himself to quickly.

 **Connections:** Second child of Altarius and Alahniel, younger brother of Celduin, older half-brother of Telperion and Laurelin, he has a strong rivalry with Raizzariza, and enjoys pissing off Arawn and then teleporting away before he can do anything about it.

 **Special connection: Jeradormi.  
Appearance: **Dragon form: Typical bronze dragon, thirty feet from snout to tail, thirty five foot wingspan.  
Mortal form: Goblin, 2 feet 7 inches tall, 43 pounds, very curvy, faint scale pattern on her light green skin, bronze hair in a loose ponytail and glowing bronze eyes.  
She prefers to levitate over walking in mortal form and refuses to wear any type of clothing as she feels that clothes are confining and us mortals insistence on covering our bodies is "silly."

 **Personality:** Logical, methodical, treats everything like an experiment, rarely shows emotion, but has learned to care for Aerindil, though love may be too strong a word.

 **Relationship with Aerindil:** While initially she only viewed Aerindil as a curiosity, something to be studied due to his skill with time magic, over the years they have been together she became curious about him in other ways, his winning personality chipping away at her cold detachment until, several years after meeting, and Aerindil flirting with her relentlessly, she decided that she would like to "study" romantic relationships, with herself and Aerindil as a subjects.  
Thus far there have been no complaints.

 **Special connection: Orendagosa.  
Appearance: **Dragon form: Small, young blue dragon, seventeen feet from nose to tail, twenty foot wingspan.  
Mortal form: Modified high elf, 6 feet 8 inches tall, 208 pounds, toned, small breasts, perfectly shaped ass. Pale white skin on her face, the front of her body, her inner thighs, and inner arms, blue scales everywhere else.  
Loose multicolored mid back length hair, starts out a dark indigo at her head and lightens as it grows out, ending up silvery white at the tips.  
A pair of backward facing eight inch horns growing out of her head, ice blue draconic eyes, clawed hands and feet, and may or may not choose to have a tail and wings.  
Like Jeradormi, Orendagosa refuses to wear cloths("Why should I bother hiding my body from lesser creatures?"), however she will grow scales over her breasts and nether regions when in public.

 **Personality:** Strong willed, somewhat conceited(she believes dragons are inherently superior to mortals. . . Technically true, but that's no excuse to be rude about it.)easily flustered and embarrassed, unable to admit that she likes Aerindil, she will always try to make it seem like she's doing him a favor by following him around and that it's a huge inconvenience for her to be around lesser creatures all the time (she's a total tsundere).

 **Relationship with Aerindil:** Orendagosa liked Aerindil from the moment they met, instantly attracted to his personality and how he never really seemed worried or upset that he had been captured, as well as the fact that he never took her insults personally, seemingly able to tell that it was just a mask she was hiding behind.  
It was only within the last year that she was finally able to admit(privately at least)that she actually had feelings for Aerindil, though she's still fairly rude and insulting in public.

 **Religion:** Aerindil worships the Titans Aman'Thul and Norgannon, and reveres the bronze and blue dragonflights.


	7. Alahniel Dawngazer

**Alahniel Dawngazer.**

 **Race:** High Elf.

 **Known languages:** Thalassian, Darnassian, Common.

 **Sex:** Female.

 **Sexual orientation:** Straight.

 **Breast size:** D, almost DD.

 **Age:** 2,832.

 **Birthday:** March 15th.

 **Class:** Priestess(Retired Ranger).

 **Trade Skills:** Skinning, Herbalism, Cooking, and First Aid.

 **Professions:** Medic and co-founder of The Gryphons Talon.

 **Affiliation:** Alliance.

 **Height:** 6 feet 1 inch.

 **Weight:** 173 pounds.

 **Build:** Toned and curvy.

 **Dominant hand:** Right.

 **Hair:** Light brown, borderline dark blonde hair in a wrist thick waist-length braid.

 **Skin:** Moderately tan.

 **Face:** Beautiful, elegant face only barely beginning to show the very faintest signs of age, stunning aqua colored eyes glowing with a warm light, and luscious lips cloaked in burnished gold lipstick usually set in a peaceful smile, missing an inch off her right ear.

 **Armor:** As a ranger she wore a combination of light chain-mail and leather armor.  
As a priestess she wears a dazzling white, backless, sleeveless ankle length robe, specially enchanted to only tantalize never reveal(it seems sheer at a glance but is just opaque enough to obstruct the important bits).  
Front and back only held together by a fine golden chain belt and a neckline that dips to her bellybutton, fully exposing her generous cleavage, a golden circlet set with emeralds on her head, and thigh high white leather boots with a golden trim.

 **Jewelry/body-art:** A pink ruby and gold stud in each ear and a silver and sapphire necklace.

 **Weapons:** As a ranger she wielded twin elven scimitars(recolored item=34666#. replace red with blue and gold with silver) and a powerful recurve bow, as a priestess she carries one scimitar and traded in her recurve for a longbow, using it both for it's intended purpose and as a staff.

 **Personality:** Warm and motherly to her own and other children, passionate and sensual to those that she's taken an interest in, cold and unfeeling to her enemies, all are words that can accurately describe Alahniel, all depending upon the situation you find her in.

 **Backstory:** Alahniel was born nearly three thousand years before the opening of the dark portal.  
As a child she was shown to have a strong affinity for the light and was encouraged to train as a priestess, and while she did enjoy the training she never felt it was where she belonged.  
Alahniel had always wanted to be a ranger, roaming the forests, guarding Quel'thalas from forest trolls and all other manner of beasts, this she felt was her true calling.  
Just half a year after starting her training as a priestess Alahniel dropped out and joined the rangers, figuring that she'd learned enough of the healing arts to keep herself alive at least.  
Finally where she wanted to be Alahniel excelled with the rangers, quickly rising to the rank of Lieutenant Commander whereupon she was happy and respectfully declined further promotions.  
Alahniel spent many years and took part in hundreds of operations with the rangers, even some joint operations with the spellbreakers.  
It was during one of these joint ops that she first met Altarius Dawngazer.  
Altarius was young(not quite four decades older than her), charismatic, handsome, and already a High Commander in the spellbreaker corp, Alahniel found herself instantly attracted to the man.  
After the joint op ended Alahniel worked up her courage and went to talk with Altarius, finding that her attraction was reciprocated they agreed to meet up again when they next had the chance.  
Time passed and the two of them grew closer, eventually getting married and producing two sons, Celduin and Aerindil.  
Things were wonderful for the family for a long time but all good things must come to an end.  
Celduin, at the time a member of the Kirin Tor let his frustration at the way things were done get the best of him and in the midst of proving a point inadvertently unleashed a massive infernal on the citizens of Dalaran, killing nearly 100 people and causing King Anasterian Sunstrider to exile him from Quel'thalas forever.  
Some time after that the dark portal opened and the orcish horde tore across human lands slaughtering all in their path.  
Though the majority of elves felt that this was a human problem and refused to interfere, Altarius was never able to sit by and do nothing when innocent people were dying.  
Gathering what little aid he could find Altarius traveled to Stormwind city and helped to hold off the orcish invaders, losing his life in the process.  
Just a year later the second war broke out, this time involving the elves whether they liked it or not.  
The orcs had teamed up with the forest trolls led by the cunning Zul'jin, and began attacking the borders of Quel'thalas.  
Refusing to lie down and let the trolls and their orc allies do as they please any longer the elves fully dedicated themselves to the war efforts.  
The rangers mobilized and Alahniel was on the front-lines of the battlefield, taking down enemy after enemy with expert shots of her bow, and pulling out her elven scimitars to eviscerate them in an elegant dance of death when they got close.  
During the rush of battle Alahniel got separated from her platoon and found herself surrounded.  
Alahniel got into her combat stance and surveyed the situation, three laughing forest trolls, tall, powerfully built, probably ecstatic to kill an elf soon, and an enormous muscular orc.  
Two of the trolls were wielding an axe in each hand and Alahniel knew that those weapons could be deadly both close up and thrown at a range, the third troll was carrying a short spearand small buckler.  
She turned to the orc, red beady eyes, sadistic grin on his face, about eight inches shorter than the trolls but slightly broader, obviously very strong.  
The orc carried an enormous battleaxe, seemingly not bothered by it's great weight.  
Finished taking stock of the situation Alahniel smirked to herself. ' _This should be a walk in the park.'_  
Narrowing her eyes Alahniel glared at her enemies. "You all waiting for an invitation? Or is it that you're all scared to face a single elf girl in battle."She grinned viciously. "That must be embarrassing for you."  
Her four opponent's roared in rage and went on the attack.  
Alahniel set her sights on the troll farthest from her, one of the axe wielders, she charged at him ducking between two of the others, he threw one of his axes, she dodged to the left, he threw the other, she deflected it with her scimitars, even a glancing blow sending shocks up her arms, demonstrating the trolls strength advantage.  
Alahniel closed in with the now weaponless troll, blades flashing she dove between his legs, and quickly spinning slashed both hamstrings.  
Legs no longer able to support him the troll collapsed to his knees, Alahniel quickly decapitated him. ' _One down.'  
_ Alahniel spun just in time to duck a swing of the orcs battleaxe, quickly backpedaling she managed to gain a bit of distance but ended up backed into a tree.  
Her eyes darted left and right trying to determine which direction to go when with a loud thunk and a burning pain in her right ear one of the second trolls throwing axes embedded itself in the tree next to her head, taking the tip of her ear with it.  
Recovering from her surprise Alahniel saw the enraged orc only feet away and closing fast. "Shit!" reacting quickly Alahniel, using her amazing agility jumped atop the axe still stuck in the tree and, with the orc in range she back flipped off the axe, kicking the orc in the head and sending him face first into the tree, knocking him senseless.  
Realizing she needed to finish the other trolls before the orc rejoined the fight Alahniel rushed at them, the axe user had rearmed himself with the discarded weapon of his fallen comrade and was now side by side with the spear wielder.  
She rushed forward, sidestepping a spear thrust her left scimitar shot up, severing the trolls hand and disarming him, Alahniel continued her assault with a spinning kick to his knee, shattering the joint and dropping him to a kneel. Completing her spin she slashed with her right blade, severing the remainder of the trolls arm and followed with her left biting deeply between his ribs.  
Leaving her foe to bleed out on the ground. Alahniel turned to the remaining troll just in time to deflect a thrown axe. Arms screaming with the shock of the impact she barely recovered before being bowled over by eight feet of berserking forest troll.  
Rolling with the sudden hit she quickly jumped back to her feet and engaged the raging behemoth. Roaring with fury, spittle flying the troll came on, furiously swing his single axe. Alahniel knew that in this state she had no chance of blocking a strike and fell into a cycle of evasion. Duck, backstep, left, left, right, backstep, right, left, duck, backste- _"Shit!"_ Losing her footing she desperately threw up her left scimitar in a hasty block only for the trolls strike to break three fingers and send her weapon spinning off into the distance. Quickly retaliating she swiped across with her remaining scimitar and severed the tendons in her attackers hand, forcing him to drop his weapon and then with all her strength she thrust her blade directly into the joint where the trolls leg met it's body. With a roar of pain the troll backhanded Alahniel, sending her flying, blade still embedded in her enemy. Groaning in pain Alahniel staggered to her feet, the troll yanked her scimitar out of his joint with a roar and began limping for her, at the same time the orc, regaining his wits gathered up his weapon and began advancing on her. Alahniel pulled out her bow and nocked an arrow."Alright assholes, I'm officially sick of this shit. It's time for you to die." She sent her first arrow at the orc, he caught the arrow with the haft of his axe and began to laugh, right as her second shot caught him in the knee and a third took him through the eye. Turning to the limping troll Alahniel casually sends an arrow through first it's left shoulder, then right knee, next the left knee, and finally the right shoulder. Her foe totally immobilized Alahniel slowly walked up and nocked two arrows, standing just a few feet from the cripple troll she drew back the bow string. The defeated troll, coming down from his berserker rage glared at Alahniel and spit on the ground. "You can be killin me and me brothas all ya want elf, but dis be Amani land and as long as one troll still draw breath you nevah gonna wi-" "Just die already." She released, one arrow taking him between the eyes, the other in his open mouth, he fell, dead.  
With a sigh of relief Alahniel felt her shoulders sag in exhaustion. As the adrenalin began to wear off she winced, looking to the three broken fingers on her right hand. "I'd better just splint them for the moment, get them looked at later." Finding some straight sticks and using a torn off strip of her under shirt as a bandage she straightened and splinted her fingers, cringing at the pain. After bandaging her fingers she cupped them with her other hand and called upon the light, reducing the inflammation and dulling the pain, she avoided attempting to heal the break without having a proper medic set them first, not wanting to risk fusing the bone. With her fingers taken care of for the moment she turned her powers to the rest of her injuries, starting with her right ear, briefly lamenting the fact that she could not restore the inch that was lost off the tip she quickly decided that it makes her look like a badass and healed it over. Going over the rest of her body Alahniel realized she got off quite lucky, her ear and hand being the worst of her injuries, all else being minor cuts, scrapes and bruises.  
Her injuries taken care of Alahniel began gathering up her spent arrows and searching for her lost scimitar, but she had forgotten the most important rule of fighting trolls. If you leave a 'fatally wounded' troll to bleed out he'll likely plant an axe in your back sometime later. Hearing a rustling in the brush Alahniel spun, drawing her bow, eyes widening as she saw the troll she'd thought dead, one arm missing, knee still appearing broken but somehow supporting his weight, a look of hatred on his face. With a roar of pain and rage he hurled his reclaimed spear at Alahniel as she released her arrow, the projectiles passed each other in mid air, her arrow taking him through the heart and though she tried to dodge his spear impaled her, entering through her outer left thigh just below her hip, scraped across the back of her femur and exited below her left buttock briefly pinning her to a tree before her weight and momentum pulled her to the ground, tearing the spear out of her thigh and causing her to scream in agony.  
Writhing in pain, Alahniel grabbed at her wounded leg. "Oh light it hurts, that's… That's a lot of blood, gotta… gotta stop the… the bleeding." Alahniel tried calling on the light to heal her wound but the pain and blood loss was making it hard to focus. "Come on, focus Alahniel, you can do this. Damn me for abandoning my priestess… training, could have had this all healed and done by now but nooo, I just… had to be a ranger, idiot." Finally her effort paid off and the light came to her, flowing from her hands into her wounded leg. "Ah, better, bleeding's slowed down… just… just a bit more and…" Alahniel lost consciousness.

She awoke in the infirmary two days later. Though she had won her fight and managed to stop herself from bleeding out, Alahniel's lack of experience and skill with the healing arts led to her leg healing improperly. Superficially she now has a large, ugly scar wrapping around half her left thigh and, worse than that, the muscles having healed wrong can no longer support her full weight for long. She can still manage slow, short walks on her own but can no longer run and when traveling moderate to long distances she requires the aid of a crutch or staff.

Due to her crippled leg Alahniel had to retire from the rangers, no longer able to keep up with the physical demands, but took this as a sign to return to the priesthood and restart her training in the light.  
Towards the tail end of the second war, Alahniel met a young half human paladin, the son of a dwarven gryphon rider and a human cleric. Though their time together was extremely brief, Alahniel and this man felt connected to one another. He, having lost both his parents early in the war and her losing her eldest son to exile and her husband to the first war. For the few days they were together the found comfort in each others arms, but soon it all had to come to an end. The unit he was attached to was deployed to another front, they said their goodbyes and promised to meet again when the war ended, but later that night Alahniel was granted a vision, and she knew that he would not be walking away from his next battle. But she was also shown that their meeting was not mere chance, and from their union new life was formed. This vision, whether granted by the light or some other force showed her that she would give birth to twins, a son of silver hair and a golden haired daughter, and with the vision of her children she was shown something else. In her mind she saw two great trees, trees that for an age were the light of their world. There was Telperion, the silver, and Laurelin the golden, and as those trees acted as a source of light for their world so too would these twin siblings grow to embody the light in theirs.  
Time passed, Alahniel gave birth to the healthy twins, the second war eventually ended, Alahniel met the dwarf Davrim Stormrider who turned out to be the uncle of the man who had given her twins, they became friends, eventually founding a mercenary company together.  
When Arthas sacked Quel'thalas during the third war she stayed and helped with the defenses as long as she was able but when it became obvious that the city was lost she took her children and fled to Aerie peak, home of the Wildhammer dwarves where they remained with Davrim until the war ended.  
Alahniel has participated as much as she was able in every subsequent conflict to strike Azeroth, acting as a front-line healer for the Alliance, the Sha'tar, Argent Crusade, or whatever good aligned organization needed her talents, as well as being the second in command of The Gryphons Talon mercenary guild.

 **Special traits:** Through her connection with the light, and possibly something greater Alahniel will occasionally experience visions. These visions may be of the past, present, or future, and sometimes of other worlds or plains of existence. One of these extra-planar visions occurred while she was pregnant with twins and is how she picked their names.  
Though she can no longer fight as she once did due to a crippling leg injury Alahniel is still very skilled with a blade, and even more so with her bow, able to make accurate shots at over 200 yards. After retiring from the rangers she dedicated herself fully to the priesthood and became one of the best healers in Quel'thalas, both magically and with more mundane methods. **  
**

 **Connections:** Ex-wife of Altarius and mother of Celduin, Aerindil, Telperion and Laurelin, close friend of Davrim.

 **Religion:** Alahniel worships the holy light and reveres the many spirits of nature.


End file.
